Chudley (May Be) Canon
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: Cho and Dudley- Who would have thought it? Yet, Chudley MAY be Canon. So how do Harry and Ginny react to receiving an invitation to Cho and Dudley's wedding? I don't own HP. Enjoy, and reviews/favs/follows are greatly appreciated.


**Hello, everyone! I'm the Queen of Valencia Torgue. Welcome to 'On the Subject of Chudley!' This fic might be a oneshot, but if enough interest is expressed, I may write a few more chapters. I must note that I do not own Harry Potter, though I do own three copies of each book except number five (my first copy fell apart, so I have four copies now.) **

**Anyway, my sister pointed out to me the other day how 'Chudley Cannons' could be a cleverly placed hidden ship on Joanne's part of Cho and Dudley, the Cannon part indicating that it is indeed canon. Even if it isn't, I found the idea of Chudley so intriguing that this fic was born. And so, with no further ado, I give you 'On the Subject of Chudley'.**

* * *

Their breakfast was interrupted by a loud screeching noise from the front hall.

"What was that?" Harry asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, spooning baby food into a fussy James' mouth. "Why don't you go check?"

With a shrug, Harry got up and made his way to the front hallway, where a most peculiar sight met him.

"Ginny," he called.

"Yes, dear?" she answered.

He stooped and picked up the object lying on the carpet under the rarely used mail-slot, then retraced his steps to the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked, cleaning mashed carrots off the tray of the high-chair.

"It's a letter... delivered muggle-style."

Ginny blinked. "Really? That's odd, I didn't think the Muggle postman knew where we live. Who's it from?"

Harry flipped it over, examining the address. His eyes grew wide. "It's from my cousin," he said in disbelief.

Just then, there was a tapping at the kitchen window.

"Oh, there's the rest of the mail," Ginny said. "Would you mind letting her in? I'm just going to clean up James."

While Ginny attempted to convince a squirming James that he really would like the carrots off his face, Harry let their owl Hildegarde into the kitchen, where she delivered a small stack of letters. He leaved through them, sorting the personal mail from the business letters. At the very bottom of the stack, he found a very nice envelope, addressed from Mr. and Mrs. Fu Chang. Curious, Harry opened it. Inside, to his surprise, was a wedding announcement.

_Mr. & Mrs. Fu Chang request your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Cho, to Dudley Dursley on August 24__th__. _

Harry shook his head, sure that he had read it wrong, and read it again. It had not changed. He suddenly felt a little light-headed, and plopped down right on the kitchen floor, still holding the letter.

"Harry, what are you doing down there?" Ginny asked, walking back into the kitchen with a carrot-free James in tow.

In response, he handed her the announcement. A minute later, she joined him on the floor.

"This is..." Ginny paused, searching for the right word.

"Unexpected? Strange? Utterly bizarre?" Harry supplied.

"I was going to say interesting, but those work too. I wonder how they met?"

"It doesn't matter how they met, the real question is whether or not we're going!" Harry exclaimed.

"Going where? To the wedding? Well of course we are!" Ginny frowned at him. "Why wouldn't we?"

Harry shrugged. "It might be... awkward."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, we've handled far worse than awkward. I think it would be nice. Dudley _is_ still your cousin after all."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Harry stood up, retrieving the letter from his cousin that was on the table. Sitting back down on the floor, he opened it, and read aloud:

_Hey, Harry. I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to invite you to my wedding on the 24__th__. I know I wasn't always the nicest to you-_

"He's got that right," Harry snorted.

"Hey, give him some credit," Ginny said, lightly slapping his arm. "At least he's trying now."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Yes, dear." He returned to reading-

_But I hope you can forgive me. It would mean a lot to me to have you here. Even if you can't make it, I hope that we can try to stay on good terms. My fiance is wonderful, and I'm sure she would love it if you were to come over for supper once in a while. I know I would like it. Hope you are well- Dudley._

A thought occurred to Harry then. "Wait," he asked Ginny, "Do you think he knows?"

"Knows what?" Ginny asked him. "Ouch, James. No pulling Mummy's hair."

"Knows that she's a witch," Harry replied, leaning over to help her disentangle James' little almost-toddler hands from her long red hair.

Ginny bit her lip. "That's a good question. I don't know. I would hope so, but..."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Harry said. "We're going to the wedding."

* * *

"I think we're late," Harry said as they apparated to an alley near the church on the afternoon of August 24th.

"Nonsense," Ginny replied as they walked out of the alley and toward the chapel. "See, there's still people going in."

"Oh. Darn." Harry said, looking a little disappointed.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I tried to keep your parents talking as long as possible when we were dropping off James, so that we wouldn't end up in the greeting line, but it didn't work."

"Harry," Ginny said, an exasperated smile on her face.

"Yes dear?"

"Nothing. I just love you, that's all."

Harry caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Right back at ya, Gin."

They continued to hold hands as they got in line to enter the church. It took a while though, and Harry got edgier the longer it took.

"Relax," Ginny whispered to him. "You look like you'd rather be at Myrtle's Deathday Party than here."

Harry flinched. "Sorry." He forced a sheepish grin at his wife.

She studied him for a moment, then grimaced. "On second thought, the Deathday expression was fine."

This earned a real smile from Harry, and then, they were facing the parents of the happy couple.

"Harry, er..."

"Ginny," Ginny provided, shaking hands with a man who could only have been Cho's father.

"Ah, yes." Trying to cover up the slightly awkward moment, he turned to the lady next to him, who resembled an older version of Cho. "Mei, look who's here. Harry and Ginny Potter."

Mrs. Chang beamed at them. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said, shaking each of their hands warmly. She turned the man on her left. "Vernon, I'd like you to meet some school friends of Cho's. Harry, Ginny, I'd like you to meet the groom's father, Vernon Dursley."

Mr. Dursley turned toward them, a forced smile on his face. The smile vanished however, when he caught sight of who it was. Shock, then quiet anger spread across his features.

Ginny, pretending not to notice, stuck out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dursley. My husband and I are so excited to be able to participate in the happy events taking place today."

Mr. Dursley eyed her hand, but did not take it. "Husband, did you say? You two are married?"

"Well, yes," Ginny said, withdrawing her hand and looking slightly taken aback.

"Come on," Harry hissed in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's no use." As he steered her away, he called back, "Pleasure seeing you."

As a smiling young cousin of Cho's led them to their seats, Ginny was incredulous.

"How can a man be that unpleasant? Especially on his own son's wedding day!"

Harry shrugged. "That's just Uncle Vernon. And believe me, that was pretty much cheerful for him."

"That's terrible," Ginny said, shaking her head.

Harry just shrugged again, because the ceremony was starting. It was a typical Muggle wedding, and Harry couldn't spot any magic involved. Cho looked very nice in her wedding gown, and Dudley was the happiest Harry had ever seen him, though it still was extremely odd seeing them together. The minister gave a short sermon, the rings were exchanged, the bride was kissed (Harry looked away at this point, Ginny caught him and sniggered,) and then instructions were given for everyone attending the reception to please follow each other in their cars.

"We didn't drive," Ginny whispered to Harry. "What do we do?"

Harry tried not to look too pleased. "Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to miss it."

Quite a group of people were also lingering behind as most of the people filed out of the chapel. Mr. Chang bustled back in, and clapped his hands for attention.

"Er, for those who didn't drive... The reception is at Fairwen Park, just across town. There's a cluster of trees right nearby that are perfect for arrival. Thank you."

A few people remaining looked a little confused, but the majority seemed perfectly fine with this declaration.

Ginny tugged on his arm. "Let's go, then."

Together, they spun on their heels. A moment later, they found themselves in a small stand of trees. Around them, many other people were also arriving. Strains of music were wafting in, and they followed the sound to a large outdoor pavilion.

"Oh look, there's the food," Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Forget the food. Let's try to find the bride and groom. What's your diagnosis so far?"

"Well..." Harry thought back to the greeting and ceremony. "I don't think Uncle Vernon knows. I didn't see Aunt Petunia, so I really can't say about her. It looked like all of the magical relatives were told to come as Muggles. I'd say that the Changs don't know that the Dursleys know about the wizarding world."

"Hmm" was Ginny's response. "Well, I don't see the bride and groom here yet. Let's grab a table."

They had found an empty table, and together they were chatting about the upstairs renovations they were doing, when Harry decided to go and get some refreshments.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

Ginny was sitting by herself, admiring the decor, when a familiar-looking woman suddenly plopped down at the table.

"Oh, they grow up so fast," she remarked to no one in particular, before seeing to realize that there was another person sitting there. "Oh, hello," she said, focusing on Ginny. "Are you a friend of the Bride's? I'm the Groom's mother, Petunia."

Ginny shot a nervous glance at the refreshment table where Harry was standing, but returned Petunia's greeting. "Yes, I'm an acquaintance of Cho's. We went to school together. My name is Ginny Potter. Actually, my husband knows Cho better, they dated for a while in his fifth year."

Petunia had started at the word Potter, and was not staring at Ginny, a little uncomprehendingly. "Did you say Potter?"

Ginny nodded, seeing Harry coming back to the table out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I did."

Harry reached the table, balancing a couple plates. "Here you go, dear," he said, handing Ginny her plate.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yes?" he asked, still seemingly oblivious to his aunt's presence.

Ginny nodded in her direction.

Harry looked.

Petunia wore a strange expression, almost a mixture of disbelief and—curiosity?

Harry set down his plate. "Aunt Petunia! Er, congratulations!"

His aunt said nothing, just looked at him as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Oh, um, Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "We're introduced. Though, I didn't realize that you are now my aunt."

Petunia looked slightly startled by this. "Oh, well... Yes, I suppose. But wait," her eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked at Ginny, "Did you say that you are friends with Cho?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"But you are, well..."

"A witch?" Ginny said helpfully.

Petunia nodded. "Yes. But Cho's not...Oh..." She trailed off as a look of understanding suddenly came upon her.

"Yes. Cho's a witch, too."

Petunia looked suddenly lost. "But she's such a nice girl! How could she be?"

Ginny frowned. "Just because someone is magical, doesn't mean that they aren't nice."

"Nevertheless," Harry interjected, "I think it would probably be best to not tell Uncle Vernon. Not until they have children, anyway."

Petunia bit her lip. "As much as I hate to admit it, you two are probably right, I suppose."

"Actually, Aunt," Harry said, "My main concern is whether or not Dudley knows."

"Whether Dudley knows what?" asked Dudley, who was suddenly standing by their table, Cho at his side. "Harry, I'm so glad you could make it."

Harry did his best to smile as he stood to shake Dudley's hand. "Wouldn't have missed it, thanks for the invite."

Cho looked puzzled. "Wait, you two know each other?" she asked.

Dudley looked at her. "Yeah. How do you- Oh, wait. From school?"

Cho blushed and nodded.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. That was one problem solved.

"Wait, so Harry's your magical cousin?" Cho was asking Dudley. "That actually makes a lot of sense!"

Dudley laughed. "I had no idea you knew him. I would have mentioned him by name if I knew," he told his bride.

"That's okay," Cho smiled at him. "You are a way better kisser than him anyway."

And it was on that note that Harry and Ginny then found it prudent to take their leave, though they would giggle for weeks to come about the expression they had seen on Dudley's face as they apparated away.

* * *

**:) So yup. I Ship Chudley. Do you? Review and let me know! Also, there is a possibility that I may write a few more Chudley encounters for this story. Interest is motivating! Review/Favorite/Follow if you would like more to this fic!**

**Okay, now I'm going to promote myself. Just a warning. I've got fics for Rise of the Guardians, Percy Jackson, the Underland Chronicles, How to Train Your Dragon, and more. If you like any of the above, feel free to check them out!**

**Okay, I think that's about it. Thank you for reading! Queen out!**


End file.
